Taylor Swift Songfics
by ThreeOlympianGoddesses
Summary: A Collection of, like the title says, Taylor Swift Songfics: Breakups, wedding bells, gowns shaped like pastries, tears, laughter, proposals, and Ben? Percabeth.
1. Back to December

**Okay, this is the first Songfic that we've ever written. The song is Back to December by (Of course) Taylor Swift. Hope you like it!  
**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

**Disclaimer: We do not, in any way, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song Back to December.  
**

Annabeth Chase was hurrying along the busy sidewalks in New York when she suddenly bumped into a large, muscular man. Her papers went flying everywhere and the blonde landed on her bottom. As she lifted her head up to yell at him, she saw his eyes. Gray connected with green. Annabeth paused mid-sentence, unable to speak. She knew this boy. She hadn't seen him since last December, when they had broken up. The boy was none other than the hero, Percy Jackson.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life, tell me how's your family_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_

Percy helped Annabeth up. She hastily gathered her papers and after that, merely stared at him. She still hadn't found the courage to say anything. "Hey", Percy said. Annabeth shook out of the trance. She answered Percy's statement and the two started talking. They decided to meet at the coffee shop the next day to catch up. Then they went their separate ways.

_You've been good, busier then ever_  
_We small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up and I know why._

Percy arrived at the coffee shop late. He was soaked because of the pouring rain outside and no umbrella. Annabeth had already saved a table and ordered coffee for the both of them. Percy hung up his coat and sat down across from Annabeth. He gratefully accepted the coffee to warm his hands. They talked about Percy's family, how Sally was expecting a baby girl soon, and discussed names for her. As they laughed and joked around, Annabeth realized she had forgotten how easy it was to talk to him. It was like she could tell him anything. After a little more conversation about the abnormal soggy weather, Annabeth finally asked Percy about his work. He seemed to animate immediately. In the few months that Annabeth had lost touch with him, Percy had gained an internship at the Marine Center. Annabeth smiled at Percy as he rambled on. She loved that he was happy, but he seemed to be a little distant from her. Annabeth knew exactly why.

_'Cause the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

The day Annabeth decided to end it, Percy had showed up at her door with a bouquet of lavender roses, since Annabeth thought red was overrated. Percy kissed the top of Annabeth's head, handed her the flowers, and headed into the kitchen. That boy was forever hungry. Annabeth's chest hurt because she knew what she was about to do, but she knew it was the right thing. Annabeth tossed the roses on her couch. When she walked into the kitchen, Percy was looking through the refrigerator with a half-eaten apple in his mouth. Annabeth took a deep breath and asked him to sit down at the counter. Percy happily obliged, smothering some peanut butter on his apple. Annabeth rolled her eyes. He was so oblivious. Annabeth had been thinking about this for a long time. She went to Harvard, while Percy went to Berkley College in New York. They barely got to see each other, and Annabeth was tired of trying to Skype-date. She felt that she needed someone who could be around more. After Annabeth told him it wasn't working out, she saw Percy's smile droop slightly. She felt a pang of guilt. Annabeth asked him if he was okay and Percy assured her he was fine. He left soon after that. That was their last memory.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_  
_I go back to December all the time._

Annabeth swallowed hard and brought up the one touchy subject she had wanted to avoid. Their breakup. When Annabeth said that one word, Percy became a little fidgety. His phone soon rang, and he looked relieved. Percy excused himself to answer it and came back minutes later saying he had to leave. To see his girlfriend. Annabeth was surprised. Percy? With a new girlfriend? He said her name was Valerie. Annabeth never liked that name, and now she had all the more reason to. She was disappointed that he had to leave, but put on a forced smile and said a goodbye to Percy. She knew the chances of seeing him again were slim, and she knew that it was undeniably her fault that Percy had turned to Valerie.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

It had been two weeks since Annabeth had last seen Percy. She hadn't been sleeping all that well lately. It had gotten so bad that black circles had started to form under Annabeth's eyes. She stayed up all night thinking about Percy. Percy and Valerie. She kept replaying the image of when Percy had left her apartment. His head was down. Annabeth was leaning on the side of the wall, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. Percy closing the door for the last time. The loud slam that echoed through the empty apartment. The single, lonely tear that slid down Annabeth's face. He was gone.

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side,_  
_Realized I loved you in the fall_  
_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

Sometimes, Annabeth's mind drifted to the memories of last summer. She and Percy were so happy. They were together at camp every day. One memory that was her favorite was the day Annabeth got her license. She still couldn't believe that Percy had gotten his license before she got hers! Anyway, Annabeth and Percy were in the car, driving to IHOP for a celebration. Chiron had granted them permission to leave camp grounds for a few hours, so they were on their own. Percy turned up the radio and started to sing to Firework by Katy Perry. Annabeth realized that he wasn't a bad singer, even if he wasn't on pitch all the time. They drove down the road, laughing and smiling, and Annabeth managed to glimpse his beautiful face. And that was when Annabeth realized she loved him.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_  
_I go back to December all the time_

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to go out onto her balcony and scream to the world ,"I MISS PERCY JACKSON!" She wanted to walk over to his apartment and ask for a second chance. She was so mad at herself for breaking up with him.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

Annabeth missed that lopsided grin of his. The one that made her stomach churn. She missed his green eyes. How they blended so perfectly with his dark skin. How they just seemed to pierce right into hers and understand  
everything.

_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_

When Annabeth was so heartbroken about her dad in the hospital, she went to the only person she could turn to. Percy. The night she found out, she came rushing into his apartment, crying. Percy, surprisingly, knew exactly what to do. He held her in his arms as her body racked with sobs. When she finally calmed down, Percy handed her a mug of hot chocolate and they sat down to talk. Annabeth truly knew that he loved her back too. What other boy would stay up until 3 AM just to keep you happy? She only knew one.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

Annabeth would love to erase everything. Forget the past and have a new start. She regretted her split with Percy every second of the day. She hated how he made her feel so guilty. She shouldn't feel this way. _She_ was the one that broke up with _him_, right? Then, what happened? Why was she feeling so empty? Annabeth didn't know her feelings anymore. She felt like she didn't know anything.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

Annabeth knew it was too late. Percy was already with Valerie. She couldn't change anything now.

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_  
_I go back to December all the time_

Annabeth was outside, walking through Central Park. She thought about her horrible mistakes, when she saw THEM. Percy and a beautiful girl with hazel eyes and dark ringlets that cascaded down her back. She wore grey skinny jeans and a flowy green top that made her golden tan glow. Valerie. They were laughing and looking at the the sky, stretched out on the grass.

"Percy-" Annabeth called, her voice cracking. Percy quickly sat up and snapped his head around to see her, surprised.

"Oh, hey." Valerie smiled at Annabeth. She had perfect, milk white teeth. Annabeth stared back, coldly, with no expression on her face. Valerie turned to Percy. "Perce, who's this?"

_Perce! Annabeth thought. _

"This is Annabeth, an old friend," Percy said, calmly.

Valerie waved. "Hi, I'm Valerie, Perce's girlfriend!"

Annabeth didn't reply. After what seemed like eternity, she looked at them both. "It was nice seeing you. Goodbye, Valerie. See you around, Percy." Then, Annabeth turned and walked away resisting the urge to cry.

She wanted to go back to the happy times.

To go back to that December night and change everything.

**Please Review!**


	2. Speak Now Part 1

**Hi guys!**

** You probably forgot about this story already, since we haven't updated in so long, but here's the next chapter! This song is Speak Now (by Taylor Swift, of course), but this is only part one. We didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger, but the whole songfic was too big to read all at once. Hope you enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

Intro

"Annabeth!" a familiar voice calls from somewhere within my apartment. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. She's not supposed to be here! I quickly run out to the living room. There, sitting on my white leather couch, is my best friend, Thalia Grace.

"Thalia!" I scream, running over to her.

"Hey!" she says, standing up from the couch and hugging me.

"What're you doing here?" I ask breathlessly."You're supposed to be with the Hunters."

"I came to surprise you. I had hoped we could head to the wedding together,"Thalia explains as she looks me up and down. Right now, I'm in sweats, since it's a Sunday and my day off. My hair is a mess since I didn't bother to comb it this morning, and ratty old slippers were hastily placed on my feet. "And that, is not wedding-appropriate", she comments, pointing to my clothes.

"What wedding?" I ask slowly. And that is when I notice _her_ outfit. It is _so _much different from mine. Thalia is all formal in a black dress that ends slightly below her knees. It has ruffles leading up to a gray bow placed at the waistline. Thin spaghetti straps hold the dress up. She paired the dress with zebra print Converse. The shoes are so Thalia. But I know this wedding has to be important because Thalia absolutely hates to wear dresses. Just then, a horrid thought appears in my mind. Oh no. It can't be. Could it? No, he would've told me.

Thalia frowns. "What do you mean? Didn't he tell you?" Suddenly, I don't feel so good. My suspicions are confirmed. Percy is getting married.

Thalia pulls an envelope out from the large black purse she's lugging around. She hands it to me. "You really didn't know? The invite was sent out 2 months ago!" Thalia says. I hurriedly pull out the invitation, getting a paper cut in the process. As I suck on my finger to remove the blood, I look at the piece of paper. It's green and light brown. _The color of their eyes. Clever. _I say to myself. There are tiny flowers and vines going up and down the sides. I have to admit, even though I hate Valerie, the girl's got good taste.

"You are invited to celebrate the wedding of Percy Jackson and Valerie Cohn," I read aloud, "The celebration will be held at blah, blah, blah, on March 2nd at five PM! That's in an hour!" I yell, and start pacing nervously.

"You better hurry up if you want to save Percy," Thalia says. I stop walking and gape at her.

"You think we can get to that venue in time, stop the wedding, escape Valerie's wrath, and get Percy back?" The way I say it makes it sound virtually impossible.

Thalia shrugs. "It's worth a shot," she says.

I sigh but run into my room. I come back minutes later in a no-straps flowy green dress that reaches my knees. Sally gave it to me last year for Christmas. As I yank on a pair of gold strappy sandals, I say, "Let's go crash a wedding."

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I ride on the back of Thalia's black motorcycle. It probably looked weird, because we were in dresses.

"This is it," she says. We stop right in front of a little chapel on the beach. _Nice touch, Seaweed Brain, _I think. Seashells line the shoreline, hinting a free giveaway. Some little toddler is running into the lapping water, and his mother is trying not to get his suit wet. Thalia parks in the middle of two white limos. I think she leaves a scratch on one of them, but if Thalia knows, she doesn't care.

"Let's do this!" she states firmly, nearly pushing me off the bike. We walk to the chapel, and after taking a deep breath, I open the doors. A few people are milling around in the entryway, waiting for the wedding to start. I don't know any of them. I follow Thalia into the main church. The priest is up on the altar, fiddling with a small black book. Even more people are scattered around. Thalia gives me a nod, and tells me, " Good luck, Annabeth." I give her a hug, and watch her head over to the right side of the chapel.

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_

I take a deep breath again and the salty air instantly calms me. My nerves settle down enough so I can look around. The place is decorated nicely, with green and brown orchids strung on the back of the pews and white bows hung on either sides of the chapel. I see Grover with Juniper, Nico and a pretty brunette girl, Connor and a Kardasian look-alike, Travis and Katie, Clarisse and Chris, Jason and Piper, Drew and a guy cuter than Zac Efron, and Rachel...All my CHB friends. I can even spot Poseidon, Dionysus, Apollo, and Aphrodite. How could Percy not invite me? I look to my left side to see Valerie's family, probably. I expected to see a richie-rich family, but these people actually look genuine and kind. They kind of reminded me of my own family. Well, besides the matching clothes part. They're all wearing the same pastel-colored dresses for the girls and ties for the boys. It's like a sea of pink and blue.

Okay, forget everything I said about the left side. Valerie's clan may be good-looking, with dark hair, eyes, and golden tans, but they're monsters! No, not the Greek kind. Like, the if-you-don't-do-what-I-say-I'm-gonna-hurt-you kind. For example, a young girl, (Valerie's sister?), just screamed at some man (Valerie's Dad?) for getting her the wrong color dress. She apparently says its a shade lighter than everyone else's, but it looks fine to me. And every time they take a step, they have to stick their noses in the air. It's like they smelled dog manure and are trying to find the source. It's just plain weird.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I close the doors of the main chapel, having seen enough, and end up in the entryway. I can hear the waves crashing in the distance and it reminds me of Percy. I shake the thought out of my mind and start figuring out which way to go. Suddenly, I hear screaming. It sounds kind of like Valerie. I cock my ear to one side and decide to find out where she is. I walk down a narrow hallway and come face-to-face with a door. I crack it open a smidge and peek inside. Valerie is in the room wearing her wedding gown. I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. Her dress is absolutely _hideous_. The bottom is shaped like a a plain, round bowl with a hole at the bottom to stick her legs through. The upper part is a tube top, as straight as a straw. There's tiny lace stitching at the waistline, but that's it. The dress is lightly tinted pink, which just adds to the ick factor. If Valerie thinks it makes her look pretty, she's wrong, because she just looks like a cupcake. A big, fat cupcake.

Anyway, she's surrounded by four or five girls, her bridesmaids. She's yelling and screeching at one of them. From what I can make out, the bouquets are red and white instead of solid hot pink and Valerie is blaming her for the mix-up. Just as picky as the rest of her family.

Valerie stops screaming and I hear her take a really big sigh that would knock a giant over. "Whatever. It's not like everything needs to be perfect," she says. I'm surprised. Maybe she's not like the rest of them. "I don't love him anyway", she says, surprising me once more. I gasp quietly. "In a few months, I'll claim he stole my diamond necklace and sue him. When the lawsuit is over and _I _win, I'll have all his money. You know the plan. We've been through this," Valerie scolds while one of her bridesmaids fixes her hair. My eyes widen. I can't believe I just heard that. _Valerie's a crook! I should have known! _

_This is surely not_  
_What you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream_  
_Where I stand and say:_

I shut the door and lean against the cream colored wall of the hallway. I wonder what Percy thinks about all this. Is this what he thought marrying Valerie would be like? A total nightmare? I try to step into Percy's shoes. What would I feel like marrying a total snob of a girl, and having to be around her snooty family? Maybe he doesn't even know. Suddenly, I find myself daydreaming of me telling Percy what Valerie is really like. It goes something like this:

I dash into the room Percy is getting ready in, breathing heavily. He's at the mirror, trying to get his tie to fold properly. He sees me in the refection and frowns.

"Annabeth?" he asks, surprised, turning around. "What are you doing?"

"Just listen," I say, and I hear someone calling Percy's name outside the closed door. "I don't have a lot of time. But here goes...

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

My daydream ends. I realize I've sat down while dreaming, which is a bit awkward since I'm in a dress. I push myself up with my hands and hear soft music playing. The wedding is starting. I walk back down the hallway and slip into the church unnoticed. I step over to the right side, since I do NOT want to be associated with the left side.

**So, that was Part One. Tell us what you think by reviewing! Also, if you have any song requests, please tell us! Thanks. **


	3. Speak Now Part 2

**Hey guys!**

**We'd like to thank you from the bottom of the ocean for all the fantastic reviews that you've given us! 3 you guys so much!**

**We've had some requests, so don't be surprised if you see some more songfics! ;) **

**We didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long, so here it is: Speak Now Part 2! Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

_Fun gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play _

_A song that sounds like a death march. _

I see Valerie's snotty family giving each other air-kisses. I guess that's what they call a "fun gesture," but it's just peculiar. I mean, you're family, right? Suddenly, an elderly man in a tuxedo begins to play an organ covered with rose petals. I thought weddings were supposed to be happy, but judging from the dreary noise playing, you'd think we were at a funeral. It's supposed to sound awesome, but it just sounds like a death march to me. I give props to the wedding planner for playing the right kind of music:dark and awful. Almost like life with Valerie would be like.

_And I am hiding in the curtains _

_It seems I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride-to-be _

The groomsmen and bridesmaids start to walk down the aisle. (The guys probably went back when I was gone.) Among some of the groomsmen are Nico, Chris, Travis, Connor, some of Percy's college friends, and Grover as the Best Man. They are all in black suits, with pink ties. I stifle a giggle. They are each linking arms with a pretty bridesmaid, probably Valerie's friends. The bridesmaids are all dressed in one-shouldered hot pink silk dresses with a high slit that goes up to mid-thigh. Gruesome thoughts of beauty pageants pop into my mind. They are carrying those bouquets that Valerie was disgusted at. They all look like walking Barbie dolls. I laugh as I see a dainty blonde pick a wedgie, to Nico's disgust (since he was linking her other arm.) Instantly, I see the smirk on Thalia's face. One of them almost spots me but I duck behind the curtain. It seems that I was uninvited by his "lovely" bridezilla.

Finally, Percy starts to walk down the aisle. He looks really cute, with his black hair combed for once. His tux doesn't seem to suit him, much, though. He has a big, goofy grin on his face, which looks slightly forced from where I'm hiding.

_She floats down the aisle _

_Like a pageant queen _

_But I know you wish it was me _

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Once Percy finishes his walk, Valerie appears at the door in her cupcake dress. She actually looks pretty, besides the dress anyway. Her brown Taylor Swift-like curly hair is piled up on the top of her head, but some curls have fallen and are now framing her heart-shaped face. Natural makeup is plastered on her face, and she looks like she's glowing. Valerie could be a model if she had a better personality.

Everyone stands up and Valerie starts her walk. But she pushes, and I mean really pushes her dad behind her and struts in front of him. Isn't your dad supposed to walk with you? I think it's rather rude, but he doesn't seem to mind. She puts on a large toothy smile, which only I know is fake.

Valerie suddenly puts her hand up and starts to do a Miss America wave at the audience. You know, cupped hand, twisting it back and forth, the whole blah. Her walk is even pageant-like. Valerie seems to float on the aisle, taking small, delicate steps as if she could break her foot if she steps too hard. She smiles at everyone in the pews, mostly at Percy's side, and some slink back or avert their gaze.

When she reaches Percy, she smiles even bigger, if that's even possible. But instead of smiling back, I see a slightly pained expression on Percy's face. Either I'm hallucinating, but I think I see him quickly scan the crowd for someone. When he doesn't see the person, his shoulders drop but turns to Valerie and places a smile on his solemn face. I know he's looking for me. But how? He didn't even invite me, for the sake of Olympus!

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now" _

I think back to that bold daydream. Thousands of "What ifs" run through my mind. What if that dream came true? What if I stopped Percy? What if he doesn't marry Valerie? What if I speak out and say what I really want to say?

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now" _

_Ooh, la, oh Ooh, ooh _

I come out from behind the curtain and sit down in the pew that is the farthest back. I plop down next to a satyr, who is sneaking an enchilada in his mouth. He stuffs it back in his pocket when he sees me. I look straight ahead and ignore him. The opening lines of the wedding begin. I barely hear what the preacher has to say. It's like my ears are closed off entirely. I'm just waiting for that one line...

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" _

There's my cue.

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

The chapel is dead quiet. You could hear a pin drop. I know I have to do this now or I'll lose my last chance of ever getting him back. "Come on, Annabeth!" I encourage myself, "DO IT!" I see Thalia frantically looking around, and I know she is silently urging me to get up. I take one last breath and swallow hard. It's as if all the saliva in my mouth has disappeared and I'm left with a dry throat. Just as the preacher is about to continue, I stand up.

"Me," I say, my voice cracking. My hands are shaking from fright and I clasp them together to try and stop it. Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you Valerie's family starts to stand up in protest. "Who do you think you are?" one woman yells at me. She's probably Valerie's mother. I can tell by her plastic-looking face. I ignore the rude salvos coming from the Cohn family. Instead, I look at Percy.

"A-Annabeth?" He seems a bit relieved to see me, and the feelings are mutual.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

"Seaweed Brain, I am totally not the kind of girl who'd be doing this. In fact, I thought I'd be the last girl on the planet to crash a wedding. But there's something you should know about Valerie," I state. I address the crowd as I explain what I heard Valerie say. Valerie's hazel eyes widen, then narrow again, looking straight at me. "Oh you little witch! I've always thought you were a slight threat, but I didn't think you'd have the guts to do this! This is SO NOT TRUE! Percy, who do you believe? Your true love or some stupid childhood buddy?" she shouts, practically in Percy's face.

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door _

I wait for his answer. Percy looks at everyone in the room, but mostly at Grover. "Annabeth, I don't understand. YOU broke up with me," he finally says.

I nod, sadly. "I regret it all, Percy. I-I-I..." I start to sputter, but I can't find the words to say. Thalia looks at him, then me, then back at him. "Oh for Zeus's sake, she LOVES you!" she shouts, exasperated. An elderly woman, one of Valerie's family members, starts to stand up. "I OBJECT!" the lady screams and holds up her purse, looking like she's ready to whack me. "Nana, stay OUT of this!" Valerie shrieks at her. "Percy, come on..." I start. Percy looks like he'd rather hang out with Aphrodite all day than stay here.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said, "speak now"_

Percy closes his eyes and sighs. Then he opens them and smiles. This is like an episode of the Bachelor. It's pretty clear that he's made his decision.

Sadly, the pretty girl always wins. I sigh in defeat, because I know that I've totally lost him.

**Another cliff-hanger, tee-hee! Please review! **


	4. Speak Now Part 3

**Hey guys! **

**We apologize for that suspenseful and grueling long wait...but we're back and here is Speak Now Part 3! Thanks for all the delicious reviews :))! That's what inspires us to write! Now read, little minions! ;)**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

"Valerie, I'm sorry. But I love Annabeth. And if she loves me too, then I wouldn't choose anyone else to be with," Percy says. He sounds like a soap-opera dude, but I don't care.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Aphrodite says, loudly, ruining the moment, "I KNEW IT! ALL ALONG!"

"Shut up!" Poseidon tells her.

Valerie starts to scream hysterically. Percy and I start to walk toward each other and meet halfway down the aisle.

_And you say_

_Let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door _

"You really did it this time, Wise Girl," Percy says, so quietly that only I can hear.

"I'm sorry," I say.

For a while, we grin awkwardly at each other.

"I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux. Come at the back door," he whispers. Then, turning to the crowd, Percy says, "I'm sorry, Valerie. I'm sure you'll find another wonderfully kind and amazingly handsome guy in the future." I smack his shoulder. "Much like myself," Percy continues, in his usual joking self.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_So glad you were around when they said "Speak now" _

"Thanks for coming, Wise Girl. How could I be so stupid to try to forget you? Because that's never going to happen. I'm so glad you were here, so I could finally tell you this," Percy says, softly.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Valerie screeches. She runs toward me, (which I do not know how she can with that weird fu-fah dress), but just as she's about to swing, Percy firmly holds her back.

"Calm down, Valerie. No hard feelings, alright?" he asks, smiling in a Percy-like attempt to be charming. Sadly, it sort of works.

Valerie squints angrily at him, then at me. "I'll get you. And your little dog too!" she threatens, much like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I don't have a dog, sweetie. And I think you just need to calm down. Maybe a new guy will help with the heartbreak," I respond. I smirk at her, as the girl starts sobbing in hysterics. Mascara runs down her face so that she looks like a rabid raccoon wearing a cream puff.

In the midst of her insanity, a geeky-looking guy walks in wearing a pink shirt that has Valerie's face on it. His lopsided name tag reads HERBERTA. Yes, a dude named Herberta. Herberta is carrying a platter of bean burritos.

"Hello y'all," he says awkwardly as well as dorkily.

"I didn't order ANY burritos, you stupid waiter!" Valerie screams at him, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Hey! I have a 4.2 GPA! And I am in NO WAY stupid!" Herberta retorts. Valerie responds with a forceful shove, sending Herberta flailing into the wall. The platter goes flying in the air and burritos fly free...all on VALERIE! She screams again. Geez, this girl would do well in horror movies.

For some reason, I feel a pang of hurt for Valerie. First, she loses her soon-to-be husband, and then she gets hit with a plate of burritos? This is really not her day! And then I see Aphrodite grinning like the cat who ate the canary. For once, I'm glad she messed with our lives.

"This dress cost 10,000 dollars! You know what? I'm leaving right now! Daddy, buy me a private jet next time instead of getting me this stupid wedding!"

Percy and I aren't listening to the bleep words that Valerie uses next.

"Thanks for saving my life again. This time, not literally," he jokes.

"That's what I'm here for." I laugh.

"Hey, look," Percy says, chuckling and pointing to the door.

We watch as Valerie storms out while Herberta follows her out of the chapel, desperate. "Get away from me, you dork!" she yells.

"Hey! My mother says I'm cool!" Herberta protests. When she makes no effort to turn around, he yells, "Valerie, come back! I have more burritos!"

We guffaw as Valerie runs away from Herberta, as if he's bug repellent and she's a mosquito. Actually, that's pretty accurate.

"Hold on one second," Percy says to me. I look on as he runs out of the chapel over to a crazy Valerie, and tries to reason with her. She shrieks even louder but Percy grabs her left hand and leaves. Valerie nearly stomps on his foot but Percy gets away. I'm puzzled until he walks back over to me and I can see what he's holding. I'll give you a clue to what it is. It's silver with a glimmering sapphire jewel. Percy gets down on one knee. Do you know what it is now?

"Annabeth, this ring was originally for you. Look inside the band," Percy said.

I take the ring and peer within the band to see two initials engraved together. When I squint to read the letters, my heart drops. PJ + AC. It's so thoughtful, and a subtle reminder of my doodles in my diary from when I was twelve. I laugh, remembering how hostile I was to Percy, just because I liked him.

"Good thing Valerie didn't notice," Percy confides.

"Percy, I-" I start.

"I was about to propose the day you broke up with me. And now, I think I can."

I can't help it, but I gasp, cover my mouth with my hand, and get teary-eyed like last season's Bachelorette.

"Annabeth Chase, a.k.a. Wise Girl, a.k.a. THE ONE, a.k.a. My Prom Queen, a.k.a. my Lady-Love, will you marry me?" Percy asks.

I take my hand off my mouth to reveal a humongous smile. "Yes!" I shout, unable to control myself.

Percy jumps up and I give him my hand. He slips the ring on my finger and wraps me in a tight bear hug. He smells like the sea. I've missed that.

"You know, Percy that was extremely cheesy," I whisper into his ear.

"I know. But that's why you love me, right?" he says in his annoyingly joking way.

I roll my eyes but smile. He pulls back but his hands stay on my back. I search his green eyes. He stares into my gray ones. Suddenly, Percy leans in and softly places his lips on top of mine in a short yet sweet kiss. We pull away and the people around us clap loudly. Oh, gods! I forgot people were here. I suddenly feel awkward. I look over at the gods. Mom is actually smiling, a genuine Athena smile. I think Aphrodite finally talked some sense (love-wise) into her. Poseidon is clapping and looking proud of his son, as he should. But the one I notice most is Aphrodite. She's in a beautiful pale blue gown with Demeter's sunflowers making a crown in her hair. Aphrodite is jumping up and down like we're the best love story since Paris and Troy. To her, we probably are. I blush madly and see that Percy is pink too. We're posed together as if for a slow dance. His arms are still on my waist. Then Percy turns to me.

"Thanks, again. Um, er, well, I guess I, I-I love you," Percy stutters shyly, looking down at his black loafers. "Don't forget or else I'll pester you for the rest of your life until you remember," he continues. His smile is shy and innocent like a little kid's.

"Same," I grin. Then, realizing what just I said, I turn pink once more. "Um, not what I meant!" I say, quickly. Then, I change my sentence. "Love ya, too, pal. Ya know amigo."

Percy rolls his green orbs. "Yeah, right," he says, and smiles his lopsided grin.

I can't believe this is reality. I got Percy back. And I'm engaged! My brain isn't processing what's happened yet. What I do know is, I'm happy that I stood up when the preacher said "Speak now."

**Grassy (Thanks) for reading! We heart you all! **

**Okay, SPOILER ALERT!**

**The next chapter for Percabeth will be Mine! Look forward to new drama when Percy and Annabeth move in together and bills are to be paid...**

**If you have any requests, we'd love to take them! We're currently working on some, so please stay tuned!**

**Always darlings,**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

**Please Review!****  
**


	5. Mine Part 1

**Ta-da! **

**After the amazingly long wait, we finally have another chapter for you! We're going kind of slow in updating this since they take a while to write, so sorry about that. **

**We want to apologize in advance for the various POV switching. We know it can get confusing, but it wouldn't work for the story if we didn't switch from Annabeth, to Percy, and back to Annabeth. Bear with us here, please. **

**Lastly, we want to thank each and every one of you for all the reviews you've given us! They're all amazing and give us inspiration to keep us writing!**

**Anyway, without further ado, Part 1 of Mine!**

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_  
_Left a small town and never looked back_

A few days after Percy and I got (back) together, he told me that he was still in college. He said he left for a few months because his Mom was in the hospital. When she got back on her feet, she still needed help to move around, so Percy stepped in. Six months later, he went back to Berkeley, but couldn't catch up with the rest of his classmates. So he was forced to take his senior year again. I was done with college, (already gaining a job in architecture), so I told him we would wait until he was almost done to get married.

One day, after a long day of hard work, I headed to a local coffee house in need for some quiet and a warm drink. When I got there, it was empty except for the old man cleaning up the counter. He raised a hand up to greet me. I sat down at a lonely table in the corner. A waitress came. Her name-tag read "Hi! I'm SHELLY" in big red letters. She took my order (a hot chocolate, of course!) and walked back to the kitchen. I opened my laptop and began designing a building for the new library. The old one was so run down and dilapidated that nobody even went there anymore. Sure, they had the latest books, but would you want to go to a place where a ceiling could fall on your head at any moment? I don't think so.

I was in the middle of deciding where the door should be when a male voice said, "One hot chocolate," and set a steaming mug down in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, not bothering to look up. I saw that out of the corner of my eye that the waiter hadn't left yet. I looked up to ask him what he wanted. That's when I saw his face.

"Hi," he said, a goofy grin on his lips. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Percy?" I asked in disbelief, saving the program and closing my laptop. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he answered.

"You work here?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I needed a job so I can pay off tuition. So here I am," he said, sliding into the chair across from me. We started to talk about Percy's school, Berkeley College. I even offered to help him with homework later. When you think about it, it seems funny. A grown woman helping a grown man with his homework. Ha.

_I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

I smiled but remembered to keep my guard up. I admit, I'm afraid of all of the mushiness. I've seen it firsthand. When everything is perfect, it starts to end. But I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, you want to go for sushi later?" Percy asked suddenly.

The question surprised me, but I answered, "Sure."

"Coolio," he replied, and I knew he instantly felt like a lame-o. Suddenly, my cell vibrated. It was a text from one of my friends, Yasmin.

**YASMINATOR:** hey Annabeth! i hope u didn't 4get that we're meeting later! im bringing Oreos!

"Oh, sorry but I have to get to a meeting I totally forgot about," I said, "My friend Yasmin and I are getting the design for the cake. "

"Can't you come after?" Percy whined.

"I'll ask her, "I obliged, texting Yasmin back. My username looked boring next to Yasmin's YASMINATOR, but I wasn't the very bold type.

**ANNABETH:** what time do u think we'll be done?

Yasmin instantly texted back. She was the type of girl who MUST check their text or e-mail the moment it arrives.

**YASMINATOR:** u don't wanna spend time with ur old buddy? :( maybe around seven?

**ANNABETH:** sounds good. see you.

"I'll be done around seven," I told Percy, dropping my phone in my purse and ignoring the bings and vibrations; probably texts from Yasmin.

"Perfect. I'll text you the directions later," Percy smiled.

"Percy! Get back to work!" a woman screeched. We turned to see Shelly leaning over the counter, waving a dishrag around as a threat.

"That's my cue," Percy sighed, standing up and scratching the floor with his chair. "Okay, um, well, see you later?" He phrased it like a question, even though he knew I was going to see him later. I nodded at him and pressed the now lukewarm hot chocolate to my lips.

**Percy's POV**

I had a surprise for Annabeth. We were still having sushi, but I planned to bring the food down to a lake not far from my house. I laughed a bit, remembering how when we were fourteen, Annabeth was having a lakeview picnic with some Adam dude. I remember being paranoid-jealous.

Annabeth walked through the trees like they did in movies. Her blond curls were loose, which I didn't see too often. When Annabeth was studying and stuff, she usually had it in some kind of updo. Her loose gray dress matched her eyes, but I noticed she was shivering.

"Do you need a jacket?" I asked, offering her mine in attempt to look charming.

"Sure," Annabeth said, nodding. She put on my brown leather jacket, and I laughed. It was almost swallowing her up. Then I realized that now I was cold. Oh well. You can't ever win, can you?

After eating slightly-too-fishy sushi, Annabeth and I sat by the water. We dug our bare feet into the golden sand while the cool water crept up and hit our toes. I looked up. It was a pretty view, since it was exactly seven-oh-eleven and nearly sunset. The light reflected on the water, creating a warm glow on our faces. The clouds turned pink, orange and yellow and contrasted with the beautiful bright blue of the sky. In a few minutes, it would be over, and then you'd have to wait until tomorrow to get a glimpse of it again.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It was sweet of you," she said. "I mean, this is so great. I've been studying buildings nonstop for the last two weeks. It's crazy!"

"Same here. I've been studying some turtles. I love watching them grow and hatch. It's actually cool. You should come visit sometime," I tell her. I'm actually studying to be a marine biologist.

"I'd love to." Annabeth smiles. We look out at the water again. "Hey, this view reminds me of camp. It's been so long since we last visited Chiron," Annabeth said suddenly, sadness in her voice.

I nodded. For a while, we both sat in silence, remembering every last memory. I remembered how Beckendorf and I dressed up as girls (long story), dramatic fights with Annabeth, Calypso, and Rachel, who is Annabeth's best friend now.

I looked at Annabeth and her eyes were closed. I knew she was thinking hard. For a split second, something came over me. I felt like I was hit by a grenade. _Cause what you don't understand is: I'd catch a grenade for ya! _I sang in my head, ruining one of the rare "Percy thinks!" moment. Anyway, I decided to be bold, and for once, I didn't worry about how cheesy I was.

I put an arm around Annabeth, and her eyes fluttered open. A smile spread across her face, as she leaned her head on my shoulder. It was a perfect moment...until some jerk ruined it.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY?" A muscled Ares look-alike marched over.

"Sir, this isn't your property," I replied, pointing to the sign that read, TRESPASSING PERMITTED.

The guy looked angry for a second, and then he bust out laughing with kiddish giggles. He seriously sounded like an Aphrodite girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm so dumb sometimes," he said, "My bad." He walked away, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe he had done that.

"Wo-o-o-w," Annabeth whispered, laughing.

"Hey," I said, thinking of something. "Wanna go swimming?"

**Annabeth POV**

"What? Percy, are you serious? It's freezing!" I said, shivering for effect.

"Come on, It'll be fun," he pleaded. I shook my head. He frowned, but then he got an idea. "I guess I'm gonna have to drag you!" I bet my eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"No! Percy..." I said in a warning tone, but he had already grabbed my waist and was currently pulling me towards the lake. "Percy. Percy Jackson, you are _not_ going to throw me into that water!" I protested angrily, but he ignored me.

I slapped his arms and tried to break free, but what good would that do against his...muscles. Grr, I hate to admit it, but he has them. What happened to that awkward, lanky 12 year old boy that was once my best friend?

We had now reached the water's edge and Percy said,"I'm giving you one last chance. You can enter the water calmly, or I can toss you in there."

"Let. Me. Go!" I shouted, contemplating on whether to bite his arm or not. Percy merely shrugged.

"You give me no choice." And true to his word, Percy flung me into the freezing cold lake, dress and all. When I broke water, Percy was laughing his head off and I was shivering. I scowled at him right before he jumped in after me. He chased me around the lake, and we splashed and played like little kids. I honestly wouldn't know what to say if I saw two twenty year old adults flicking water at each other. I would probably laugh. So that's what I did. I laughed and laughed until my stomach hurt and I felt light and airy. I laughed until Percy yanked me to the bottom of the lake and well, it was the second best underwater kiss ever.

**Yeah yeah, a little cheesy, we know. But everyone needs some cheese in their life, don't you think? **

**Please Review!**


	6. Mine Part 2

**Hello people!**

**Aw, only three reviews... But anyway, thanks to somebody615, So True, and ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo ****for reviewing! **

******We don't have much to say about upcoming stories or chapters and what-not, except to expect some new stories, (or just one) at the end of the summer. **

******For now, though, enjoy Mine Part 2!**

******~ThreeOlympianGoddesses  
**

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we're lyin' on the couch_  
_The moment, I can see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

**Annabeth's POV**

After dinner, Percy insisted on going to his house to watch a movie. It wasn't a school night (for Percy) so I happily agreed. When we got there, we hopped on the couch and decided to watch Charlie St. Cloud. I, of course, got a little teary-eyed when Sam died, but Percy kept a straight face the whole time. Boys. Do they ever have emotions? Halfway into the movie, when it got boring, Percy turned the volume down and faced me. He stared into my face until I turned into a tomato.

"Uh, Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said, still searching my face.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked awkwardly. He turned away, blushing pink.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Can you believe our lives?" I asked suddenly, leaning into the soft pillows of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused.

"Like, I've been fighting monsters since I was seven. I came to camp, and met this drooling idiot named Percy," I said with a smile, as Percy punched me in the arm. "Anyway, we've been on, what, 5 quests? And look at us now. I ended up with the idiot."

Percy smiled before socking me on the other arm.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

That night, after Percy dropped me off back home, I wrote in my journal.

_Today was awesome. Percy and I sat by the lake together, and he put his arm around me. Wow, that Seaweed Brain finally learned how to be charming...I never knew..._  
_After that, we watched Charlie St. Cloud. I could tell that he was insanely bored, but he stuck through it._  
_Stay tuned!_

* * *

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

**A few months later**

The wedding is closer. It's chaos. If you don't remember, Percy proposed to me at his fiancé's wedding...Er, it's a long story.

Anyway, Yasmin and I are on full power mode, living on Gatorade and Luna bars. We stay up until 2 AM almost every night, organizing the wedding via Skype. You'd think it would be Yasmin who's getting married, not me. But she loves being my stand-in wedding planner, so it's okay with me. Right now, I'm in my room at Percy's apartment, eating an energy bar and waiting for him to get home. I'm also talking to Yasmin about this company that can provide me with something. I don't even know. I lost track after "go-karts" and "tulips." Just then, I get a Skype request from **huntergirl01**.

"Hold on," I tell Yasmin, interrupting right in the middle of her rant. She nods and starts studying a bridal magazine intently. I click the accept button. Thalia's sixteen year old face pops up on the screen. She has a silvery glow around her, as always, since she's one of Artemis's Hunters.

"Hey Annabeth." Thalia smiles, one of those creepy ones that were her signature.

"Hey Thalia. What's up? Can you make it quick? I'm sort of busy wedding planning," I reply hastily.

"Oh. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How's it going, anyway?" she asks.

"Great, and chaotic. But-"

"And I've been informed that you're co-planning with Yolanda."

"Yasmin."

"Whatever. Look, Annabeth, I hope your wedding turns out okay. You know, it would've been nice if you included me," Thalia huffs, looking hurt.

"Thals..."I say, not knowing what else to tell her.

"Just forget it." She plasters on a semi-happy smile. "See you in a few weeks." The screen goes black.  
I look around. Nothing to punch. I brought most of my things to Percy's house, because we planned to have me move in soon. The only things in the room are textbooks, wedding magazines, a couch, and Percy's swimming trophy. He'd kill me if I punched that. I scream in frustration.

"Um...Annabeth?"

I turn to see Yasmin, nervously fiddling with her dark braids on the screen. "Is this a bad time? Should I go?"  
I sigh.

"No, it's okay. Sorry." I give her an apologetic smile. "Now, what were we talking about?" Yasmin's face lights up instantly.

"The centerpieces. Should we get flower vases with little fish swimming in them? That would be cute. Or..." Yasmin drones on and on, holding up pictures while I just listen and nod occasionally. I rub my eyes and blink them quickly. They won't stay open! I blink one more time and my eyes stay closed. So much to do, so little time...

"Annabeth!" someone shouts. My head jolts up.

"What?" I shout, instinctively pulling out my dagger and looking around. I notice the screen. Yasmin's still there, eyeing the dagger suspiciously.

"What's that?" she asks, leaning in closer.

"Nothing," I say quickly, casually throwing the dagger over my shoulder. It slips under my bed. "Um...What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Yasmin smiles.

I place a hand on my forehead and set my elbow down on the table. "Sorry, I'm just so tired, I haven't slept a wink..." I trail off, closing my eyes.

Half-conscious, I hear Yasmin say she'll call me tomorrow before the screen goes dark. I shut my laptop down and trudge over to my bed, not bothering to put pajamas on, and fall on it. Even before I know it, I'm in a deep sleep and dreaming about bunnies playing in a field of chocolate.

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

I wake up the next day to the birds chirping and the sun in my face. I check the digital clock on my bedside table. 8 AM. Ugh. I'm supposed to meet with Yasmin and her cousin who supposedly is a florist at nine. I throw off the covers and slip my feet into pink fluffy slippers that look like a pig. Kiddish, I know, but they were the only ones in the store. I grab a t-shirt and jeans out of my closet and head to the bathroom to get changed. Halfway there, I hear a noise. I cock my head to one side. It sounds like singing! I follow it down the hall and into the kitchen. I peek around the door frame and attempt to stifle a giggle. Percy is inside, flipping pancakes at the stove and singing along to the radio. It's blasting a song I know too well.

_"California Gurls, we're unforgettable! Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top!" _Percy sings, in a rather off-tune rendition of the amazing Katy Perry. He dances around, a spatula in one hand, and bobs his head vigorously to the music. "Yeah!" he adds, just for effect.  
I can't help it. I erupt in a fit of laughter, unable to control myself. Percy suddenly stops and turns off the radio quickly. He whips around and sees me holding my stomach at the door.

"Oh. Annabeth," he says, scratching the back of his head. "You saw that?"  
I nod. A few more giggles come out before I stop completely. Percy blushes a dark shade of pink.

"Well, at least you have a good taste in music," I say. "I love Katy Perry."

"Really?" Percy asks, turning back to the stove. "What else?"

"Mint ice cream, the Yankees, lemon-scented soap, and you," I reply, smiling. Percy turns and smiles back as a memory flashes in my mind. It's about that day...The picnic day.

"This is starting to sound like that Camp Rock 2 movie. You know, the part where Nate-" Percy stops, realizing he's said too much. He turns his back to me and starts flipping pancakes nervously.

"Percy," I say, on the brink of laughter. "How would you know that?"

"I watched the preview?" Percy says hopefully.

"Percy," I say in a warning tone. He groans.

"I wabsted the bovie," he mumbles.

"What?" I ask, cocking my ear to one side and leaning in closer. I know what he said; I just want him to admit it.

"I watched the movie," he says, louder.

"Huh?" I say, cupping my hand over one ear for effect. Oh, teasing him is just too fun.

"I watched the movie!" he yells, waving another spatula around. I can't help it. I fall to the floor and start laughing loud enough for Canada to hear.

**Please Review!**


	7. Mine Part 3

**Hello people!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! We enjoyed reading each and every one of them. :)**

**So, our hiatus will be ending soon, and we will be little writing bees and write our tiny hearts out just for you. Expect some new one-shots in the near future!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but Mine Part 3 is finally here! Hope you like it.**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

THE WEDDING DAY

Everything was perfect that day, all thanks to Yasmin. The reception looked gorgeous. It wasn't too girly, just the way I liked it, but still beautiful nonetheless. We had everything at the beach, and got married in the waves. Doesn't that sound amazing? Well, yeah, I got splashed a couple times, and I bet Yasmin was steaming at the cost it would take for them to dry clean that dress, but this was once in a lifetime. And you gotta make it count, right?

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothin' figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_

Percy and I have officially moved in together. We carried the last box in yesterday. Now it's just a matter of unpacking. Joy. But today I got a letter. And not just any letter. A phone bill for $80. And another letter. $142.17 for water. And another. They just keep piling up and up on the counter until I don't know which is which. I can barely find my keys in that mess. I mean, I'm the supporter of this family, since Percy only makes about $10.00 and hour plus $2 tips, so I'm the one paying all the bills. $64,000 a year is enough, but Percy needs to do something. When he gets out of college he doesn't know what he's gonna do. I don't know what _we're_gonna do with our lives anymore. Back then, it was so much easier when you were seven and pretended to be a princess where the knight in shining armor comes to save you. I've found my knight, but he's not climbing up the tower yet.

_This is what I thought about:_

I tried to forget about all of that stupid stuff. Besides, things would work out in the end. Last night, Percy told me that he was sure that he was going to be a marine biologist. I was seriously happy for him, as I helped him with applications and recommendations. He decided to take a job as assistant to a marine biologist, Kari Sloane, the same woman that he had taken an internship with last year.

Just then, I saw the package that Thalia had given us for a wedding gift. I guess I was so overwhelmed that I forgot to open it. A flood of memories washed over me when I saw what was inside. It was a framed black and white candid photo of Percy and me at Camp Half-Blood. It was the day that Rachel became the Oracle, the day Percy and I shared his blue birthday cupcake, the day that we didn't want to end. In the photo, I'm laughing with my eyes closed and slightly leaning on Percy's shoulder, who's laughing too. We're both looking out at the sparkling lake. It was gorgeous. I wonder who could've taken this…..Probably one of the Stoll brothers hiding behind a bush.

"Percy! You have to see this!" I called.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

The stress left my head when Percy saw the photo. He loved it, too. We decided to go for a midnight walk on the beach. We must have walked for hours, but I didn't care.

"Remember that time when we sat by the water, before it got so chaotic?" Percy asked.

I remembered that day a few weeks before we got married. Percy and I, on a picnic next to the lake. It was away from New York, but near enough so that the lights reflected on the glistening water. The moon was perfect that night. I remember I ate a spicy tuna roll, and my stomach hurt for about two days after that. But that's not the point. That picnic…. it was special. That was I time when I felt loved. When I felt that I had a place. Percy had changed me, in a good way, of course. I'm not the same Annabeth I was when we were twelve.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_  
_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

One night, I was aimlessly sifting through the gigantic pile on the counter top, waiting for Percy. He told me that he was assisting for Kari, and that he'd be home at around nine. It was now eleven o'clock. I was getting worried. I turned on the TV and convinced myself that he was stuck in traffic.

_No, Annabeth, you will not think about the bad things._ I told myself.

_But what if he- _I protested.

_NO! Nothing is wrong with him! He will be fine!_

Just then, I realized I was talking to myself.

"Annabeth Chase-Jackson, you are so stupid. You are arguing with yourself," I said out loud.

_Oh, Hades, I'm doing it again! _I thought.

"Argh!" I shouted in frustration. I decided to focus on television.

Nothing good was on, except for a rerun of American Idol. While I listened to an off-key rendition of I Will Always Love You, I took out my laptop and chatted with Yasmin on Gmail for a while. After about an hour, I said goodbye, turned off all the electronics and curled up on the couch with a ratty old quilt. _Where the heck did that even come from?_

I was awakened by a loud noise. I opened my eyes to see Percy walk in, looking really tired and carrying a briefcase. His tie was askew. I looked at the clock above the fireplace we never use. It was 2:30 A.M.

"Where were you?" I yelled at him, still half-asleep, "Look at the time! You said you'd be here at eight!"

"Look, Annabeth, we were running late because of traffic. Besides, this was an important interview. I got a recommendation from one of the top professors at the Marine Biology Institution. But then, Kari's car broke down, and I had to drive her all the way home, which took two hours because of traffic," Percy explained, looking slightly annoyed from lack of sleep.

"Fine, whatever. Doesn't matter to me," I lied. I didn't want to think about this at all. But I did anyway. I had never met Kari, but seen her picture with all the other marine biologists in Percy's work files. She was a petite girl with beautiful auburn wavelets and green-gray eyes, heart-shaped freckles, and a slight gap in her teeth, making her look cute in a pixie-type way. I didn't want to even consider that Kari could steal him away. I was never the jealous type. (Rachel doesn't count!)

But right now, I was totally green-eyed.

**Should we make a Percabeth Wedding One-Shot? What do you think? Tell us if we should!**

**Please Review!  
**


	8. Mine Part 4

**Hello people of the FanFiction World!**

**We are so, so sorry for not updating. I know we say that a lot, but this time we really are sorry. We recently got through our writer's block, (FINALLY!), so we've been working on a few one shots, some holiday specials, and just our stories in general. We actually just finished a four-chapter story yesterday, so look out for that!**

**Also, the final chapter of GNO (Girls Night Out) should be coming out soon, so keep checking! For now, though, please enjoy part 4 of Mine!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

"Annabeth, talk to me. What's wrong?" Percy asked, coming over.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I said, lying again.

"Annabeth. You can tell me," Percy coaxed.

"Percy, I'm fine. Do you see me? Do I look okay? Yes. So leave me alone," I snapped.

"Whoa, Miss Crabby. This is the greeting I get when I come home?" Percy joked, putting his arms up in fake surrender.

"Well, if you come home at 2 A.M. If you can't do the math-which you can't-that's 7 hours later than you told me!" Oooh, that was a total burn. "Besides, Percy, I know that you're working hard to get the recommendation, but you could call once in a while!" I fired back.

"Annabeth Chase, will you calm down? First of all, you tell me to work harder, and so I do, and then, you get mad at me for staying up later to do so!" Percy responded, his voice rising.

"Well, if you don't want me pestering you all the time, maybe I should just leave!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Percy screamed at me.

"Fine!" I opened front door and it slammed loudly behind me. Right now, I didn't care who heard. I hastily walked to the elevator, only to find out that it was out of order. I huffed in anger but opened the door next to the elevator and raced down four levels of stairs, coming out at the ground level five minutes later.

I didn't have a jacket and it was freezing cold, but I wasn't going back inside just to get one. I rubbed my arms with my hands as I contemplated on what to do. But my brain wasn't functioning too well, so I started running. Running into the darkness, to who knows where. I just ran. I had to get as far away from that house as I could. I found the sidewalk turning to dirt, and the small roads turning into highways.

"Annabeth!" a voice from behind me called. Ugh, Percy. Of course he would follow me. I didn't stop or turn around, instead, I merely kept going, trying to pick up my pace.

Soon, my side started hurting, and I reluctantly halted at the side of the road to catch my breath.

A car that I didn't see came barreling down the road. Suddenly, it skidded on a patch of ice and was about to run into me, if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms that grabbed my waist and pulled me away, right into a thorn bush.  
"Ow," I muttered, slapping the arms away. I knew it was Percy. "What do you want?" I asked harshly.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then, you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

I was almost certain that he would suggest that we spend some time away from each other for a while. That we both needed some time to think. But what he did next surprised me.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I know I should've called. I shouldn't have shouted like that," he said softly. I stubbornly turned away from him, my arms crossed.

"You know I didn't mean it," he told me, and I somehow knew he was telling the truth. I looked at his face. It was pained, like he really regretted it.

"Annabeth," he started, "I don't want you to leave. Ever. I want you to stay in our little apartment in the middle of New York and we can go to an old folks home together and laugh at the memories that be had in the past," he told me in one big rush.

"Do you mean it?" I asked softly, my voice cracking.

"Yes," he said earnestly.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Annabeth, are you _trying_ to talk me out of it?" Percy joked, his lopsided smile appearing on his face. I punched his arm.

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"When you doubt it, just remember that picnic at the lake. A time when we were two reckless kids," he said. I smiled. That day was truly my favorite day in the entire world.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked nervously, grabbing my hand and leading me back to the house.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Percy took both my cold hands in his. He looked me straight in the eyes. Green locked on to gray. "Annabeth Chase, I never want you to forget that _you are the best thing that's ever been mine_."

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_And I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

**Aw, isn't that sweet? Yeah, it was kinda cheesy, but cheese is good every once in a while. :) **

**Anyways, please review!**_  
_


	9. Superman Prologue

**Ta-da! We're back! **

**This songfic is Superman. We've been working on this for a while since we didn't really know where to go with it, but we've pieced together something, at least. **

**Please remember to check out our other stories if you haven't yet. Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase stood huddling together on Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth had a somber countenance on her face, but who wouldn't be when your boyfriend was about to leave on a dangerous quest and you wouldn't be there to save his butt?

Percy consoled a solemn Annabeth, trying to convince her that he was going to be alright and to stop acting like his mom. Annabeth knew Percy was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't help one bit.

"Annabeth, really, I'm going to be fine!" Percy shouted, exasperated. She stayed silent, quietly doubting that he was right.

"Annabeth Chase, stop it! This is the last time I get to see you before I go, and I don't want this to end in a fight," Percy told her.

Annabeth sighed dramatically. "I can't help it, alright!"

Percy just gave her a hug. "I don't want to leave, but someone needs me to save them."

"Good luck then, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth tried her best not to cry, because she didn't want him to feel sad before he went on the quest. She knew from experience that Percy liked it best to be clear-minded on a quest, though that rarely happened. He needed focus.

"Would you look at that?" Percy suddenly pulled away, grinning.

Annabeth followed his gaze. It was nothing special, just a random pine tree with three full branches and the rest bare. She looked at him, confused.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Percy took her hand as they walked over to the tree. Carved into the tree from a couple years ago was **"A.C. + P.J."**

"I wrote it when I was thirteen," he laughed.

Annabeth just smiled. She wanted to capture this moment. She needed something more to hold her through when Percy wasn't there.

_Tall dark and superman,_  
_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_  
_To save the world or go to work_  
_It's the same thing to me._

**Annabeth's POV**

"But are you _sure_ that you're going to be okay alone on this one? Well, besides Grover?" I asked, hoping that he would invite me to go along. I knew he wouldn't, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

I didn't want him to go at all. You see, Chiron said that there was an important quest that Percy and Grover had to go on. All I knew was that it was going to be risky. Rachel, the Oracle and one of my best friends, told me that this had to do with an island and a prisoner. I definitely had no idea, and the worst part was, Percy wouldn't tell me anything. For once in his life, Percy had kept a secret.

"Wise Girl, I'll be just fine. You know that, right?" he questioned.

I sighed. Honestly, I didn't know. Obviously, Percy was psyched! I mean, this was his first mission since last year with Jason and Piper.

"Yeah, I know," I lied.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll be back sooner than you think...Trust me, and don't forget Iris-messages," he replied.

"I'll miss you," I murmured. I gave him a tight hug, and we stayed like that for a while.

"Percy!" Grover called. He was galloping over, satyr-style. "Let's go, man!"

"Bye," I said, quickly releasing my arms. Percy grabbed my hands and I forced myself not to look at him.

"Annabeth." I gave up and stared into those sea-green eyes that I had known for so long. "I'll think about you-a lot. Believe me." He gently kissed my cheek.

And just when I wanted to cry, I turned and walked away, crossing my arms over my chest. "Go save the world, okay?" I was still really upset. I had been planning on spending my spring break with him. I had planned a whole Disneyland trip, but whatever...This mission had better be important.

I dared myself to look back. Percy was still watching me, hurt flashing in those eyes. Finally, he left, and with one more meaningful glance back at me, Percy disappeared behind the hill.

**Kind of different from our usual humor, and a little OOC, but it's only the start. Keep checking for the next chapter!  
**

**Please Review!**


	10. Superman Part 1

**Hey**** guys! Happy late Thanksgiving! Who ate lots of pie? :)**

**In order to make up for all the time we didn't post, here's a long chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**~ThreeOlympianGoddesses**

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition._  
_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,_  
_I hang on every word you say._

It was a foggy day in San Francisco. Bad day for running, but I had done it anyway just to get away from my family for a while. Bobby and Matt had been driving me crazy the past few days. They were older now, so you'd think that they'd be less annoying.

I guess I was wrong.

I sighed and sat down on a bench. I reached into my back pocket and took out the photo in my pocket of Percy. Where was he? He had been gone for two months without any phone calls, text messages, e-mails, or even Iris-messages. There had been no form of communication whatsoever. I was beginning to get worried.  
Just then, an Iris-message formed in the middle of the tree nearest to me.

"Annabeth? Hey!" Percy exclaimed, a grin appearing on his lips.

"Percy? Where are you?" I asked, preening for a better view. I could tell that he was at the beach, in the sand. The sunlight glimmered on the water behind him. Percy was carrying Riptide in his hands.

"Um...wow, it's really foggy over there!" he replied, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah."

_And you smile and say "How are you?"_  
_And I'll say "Just fine."_  
_I always forget to tell you I love you._  
_I'll love you forever_

Percy smiled. "Well, how's spring break?"

"It's kind of boring," I admitted. "I wish you were here."

"Me too..."

"Yep..." The conversation was suddenly awkward, which is weird because we're almost never awkward. It made me hurt inside and a little bit insecure.

"How are you?" Percy asked finally.

"Just fine. You?"

"Great! Grover, too."

"Awesome!" I said, over-enthusiastically.

"Percy!" a light, girly voice called.

"Who's that?" I asked, squinting. I saw a flash of blond hair before Percy stepped closer to the message to block my view.

"Cal- Uh, gotta go! I'll talk to you soon!" Percy said hastily, swiping a hand through the message. I sighed._ By the way, I love you, _I thought sadly, getting up from the bench and retreating home.

**Percy's POV**

It was that one day. I was sitting alone in my room when Poseidon glimmered into it. He had told me that the gods were having a dispute about whether Calypso should be allowed to leave her island or not. "I know that you have feelings for her, Percy, and if the girl can trust anyone, it's you. We need to do what's right: set her free," my father had said. I remembered how my heart had stopped when he said, "Calypso." Man, I hadn't thought of her in a while.

"Are you up for the mission?" Poseidon had asked me.

I recalled considering everything. I was at UC Berkeley and it was my freshman year. I was studying harder than ever, and getting no less than a B in my classes. I had plans to be a marine biologist. Mom got pneumonia last month, and she was still in the hospital. Annabeth wanted to spend spring break with me in Disneyland for a day, and then drive around LA. I was angry at my dad for making me choose. I knew how fast time flew when a person was at Calypso's island. I knew that most gods were against setting her free. I knew I'd upset Annabeth if she knew. I never told her about Calypso.

_I watch Superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today._  
_Go save the world_  
_I'll be around._

"Alright, I'll do it," I had told Poseidon, making a quick decision.

I chose Calypso because, well, it's a long, complicated story. I couldn't deny that I still sort of had slight feelings for her...I mean, one of the most memorable times in my life was on Ogygia, her island. Now, I loved Annabeth, but I still cared about Calypso. She was still my friend.

"Thanks, Percy. I knew you'd do the right thing," he had replied, smiling at me, before disappearing into the air.

I had ONE circumstance: Annabeth could NOT know! But when I said goodbye, I wanted nothing more than to tell her everything. She looked so unhappy, and I knew that she was holding back tears.

And now, I'm on Ogygia, Calypso's island. It was my first day here. Grover's out exploring the nature of the island, while I'm sitting next to Calypso, watching the sunset.

"I thought you'd never come back," she said softly.

"I had to...you couldn't stay here forever," I replied. I had forgotten how beautiful Calypso was. She looked older, as old as I was, but I guess I did too. Her caramel-colored wavy hair was blowing in the breeze, and her pretty mocha eyes were warm and shining.

"I could've, but you wouldn't let me." she smiled. All of my past feelings about Calypso came rushing back. But I couldn't do anything about it. Besides, I was with Annabeth, and I still loved her.

"Thank you, Percy. I know how hard it was to come. I have to admit; Hermes has been visiting me, and delivering news of you. I'm glad that you've come back for me," Calypso said, a gentle tear sliding down her cheek. I reached out and brushed it away with my thumb. She smiled again. But then, I thought of Annabeth.

"I-Calypso, this is hard for me to say. Before I came here, there was this one girl who I liked. Her name is Annabeth. And when I came back, we got back together. I'm sorry, but I can't let her down," I told her.

Calypso's tears multiplied. "I was afraid of this." She stood up and ran away from me.

I chased after her. "Calypso! Hey, wait!"

"All this time, I thought..." It was a blow to my heart when I saw that she couldn't finish the sentence.

"You were always my biggest what-if. Have I ever told you that?" I said, softly.

"Well, here's a what-if. What if I get off this island? What if I finally leave Ogygia? Do you know that I tear up when someone says your name? That I cried almost every day when you left?" Calypso cried.

That stung, knowing that I had broken her heart. With Calypso, she told you what she thought, and she was never angry at me before. But here she was, furious, and I had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry, Calypso."

"Well, sorry won't cut it," she snapped, and I was taken aback. _Gods, this girl has a temper. Just like Annabeth... _I walked over to her and put a hand on her tan shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked softly, leading her to a huge boulder. Calypso sat down, and I followed suit. She nodded, wiping the tears away.

"It is alright. Maybe it is best that I stay here forever. Besides, I've been alone longer than I can remember. But of all the heroes that have washed up on here, you were the only one that I actually could count on to save me. They may have saved the world, but I'm sure that almost all of them forgot about me," Calypso admitted.

"That's not true!" I protested, "How can anyone ever forget about you?"

_I watch superman fly away_  
_Come back, I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

"It is very nice of you to tell me this, but do not lie. I have watched many heroes go away on missions, promising that they'd find me again. Hercules told me that he'd find some way to come back. Many others have done the same. And I was here the whole time, waiting," Calypso murmured.

I remained silent. Well, she got me there.

"Well, I still cared about you. That's why I came back," I said, trying to ignore any past feelings about Calypso that crept back in.

"But not enough. You love Athena's daughter."

I sighed deeply. Well, I did love Annabeth, but Calypso...with her sweet-smelling long light brown hair, beautiful caramel eyes, and-Percy Jackson! Do _not_ think of her that way. Annabeth, Annabeth, _Annabeth_. Okay, better. I remembered Annabeth's gorgeous grey eyes...but Calypso...ACK! No wonder why I'm called "Seaweed Brain."

"Calypso... "

"Forget it, Percy Jackson. The Fates aren't on my side, they're cruel. So, maybe this is for the best. I'll see you tomorrow," she responded, lightly touching my hand as she made her way up to her room.

"Bye, Calypso." When I was sure that she had left and was out of earshot, I threw a shell as hard as I could into the ocean. My mind was playing games with me. _Annabeth. Calypso. Annabeth. Calypso. _I found a coconut and tossed it into the water. But instead of it sinking like I wanted it to, the stupid coconut floated. _Grrrr._ I felt like singing that song from High School Musical 3. You know, the one Troy Bolton sings when he's confused? I think it's called Scream...Anyway, if I knew how to sing, that song would be perfect for this occasion.

And I know what you're thinking. _Why in the world would Percy Jackson be watching High School Musical? _Well, my cousin Pepe was watching and I decided to join in and it was the sing along version so I know all the lyrics and...Okay! You got me! I'm a horrible liar! And a man can do what he wants with his life, correct? And that includes watching High School Musical.

But Calypso...what was it about her that I couldn't get over? Just then, Grover trotted over. I realized that he had been hiding behind one of the palm trees.

"Hey man. How much did you hear?" I asked, miserably.

"Not much," he replied. I knew that he was lying. He was a terrible one, just like me.

"I don't know what to do. I miss Annabeth a lot, but when I got on this island..." I sighed miserably.

"The Calypso magic, huh?" Grover smirked.

"You guessed it. I mean, the whole reason we're here is to set her free, but we haven't even got around to it yet! We can't waste time, Grover. A day on this island could be a week back on Earth!" I shouted.

"Whoa, calm down, buddy. We'll save Calypso," Grover said. "Don't worry about it."

**Oooooh, a twist! It's not our best, but what do you guys think? Please Review!**


End file.
